Gourmandise
by Benelie
Summary: Ron et Drago se rencontrent dans un couloir sombre... Une experience delicieuse les attend POV Ron OS en reponse au defi de Servane sur les 7 peches capitaux


Non non vous ne revez pas! C'est bien moi. Je sais, j'avais comme qui dirait disparu de la circulation mais j'ai eu enormement de boulot, et puis j'avoue que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration (et une petite flemme). En attendant la suite de mes fics (je ne sais pas quand... Je recommence juste a ecrire...) voici un petit OS en reponse au defi de Servane sur les 7 peches capitaux.

A bientot

* * *

Auteur: Benelie

Titre: Gourmandise

Paring: Ron/Draco

Rating: PG-13

Résumé: Ron POV

Nombre de mots: 598

J'ai toujours aimé les choses sucrées. Honeydukes aurait pu faire fortune avec moi si… si, comment dire, mes parents avaient eu plus de moyens. L'argent a toujours été un problème pour moi, aucunement pour toi. Ton père t'a toujours offert ce dont tu as eu besoin. Je crois que je t'ai toujours haï pour ça… toujours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce couloir, dévorant une plume en sucre. Cette odeur sucrée était presque enivrante. Il était tard. Que faisais-tu dans ce couloir, si loin de la cave qui te sert de salle commune? En fait, je m'en fichais, j'étais comme ensorcelé… Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué cette aura qui t'entourait?

Le couloir était sombre, et vu l'heure avancée, nous étions seuls. Je me suis approché de toi, guidé par l'exquise odeur qui se dégageait de toi, mélange de musc et de sucre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, te goûter, m'enivrer de toi.

Alors que je m'approchais, j'ai vu dans ton regard la même envie que moi. J'ai capturé ta bouche, je l'ai léchée comme si tu avais été une friandise. Tu t'es séparé de moi, totalement essoufflé, les lèvres rouges et gonflées comme une fraise bien mûre, attisant d'autant plus mon désir pour… toi. J'ai eu peur de voir ta haine se déchaîner sur moi pour ce que je venais de faire. Mais au contraire, sans un mot, tu t'es dirigé vers une salle, en me faisant signe de te suivre. La pièce dégageait une odeur succulente similaire à celle d'Honeydukes, me mettant d'autant plus en appétit… Je m'emparai sauvagement de ta bouche comme totalement affamé. Rien ne pouvait assouvir ce sentiment si ce n'est toi.

Après ce baiser, j'ai levé les yeux, et j'ai commencé à regarder la pièce où nous avions échoué. La salle sur demande. Comment avais-je pu oublier que nous étions juste à côté? Un lit trônait au milieu de friandises. Un de mes grands fantasmes, même si je n'imaginais pas le réaliser avec toi.

Tu m'as entraîné sur le lit et as enlevé lentement ma chemise, embrassant au passage la moindre tâche de rousseur qui passait sous tes doigts experts. Je me suis ensuite penché sur le lit pour récupérer ma cravate, que tu avais envoyé valser en même temps que ma chemise, et je t'ai bandé les yeux. Mon excitation était à son comble. J'ai pris une des pêches qui se trouvaient au pied du lit et je l'ai approché de ta bouche. Tu t'es empressé de la croquer, laissant le jus couler sur ton menton. Je me suis penché et j'ai léché le jus dégoulinant, dégustant à la fois le goût sucré du fruit et ton goût masculin. La nourriture est alors devenue un jeu, mêlant dégustation, baisers, caresses… Tu étais extrêmement réceptif, je voyais ton cou frémir à chaque passage de la plume en sucre avec laquelle je m'amusais. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et nous avons fait l'amour au milieu de chocolats, bonbons, fruits, … leurs goûts se mêlant à celui de ta peau, leurs odeurs m'excitant d'autant plus. Je me suis endormi, épuisé.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu étais parti. Je savais que tout cela n'avait duré qu'une nuit et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais plus alors je suis sorti de la pièce emportant avec moi les souvenirs de cette soirée pleine de gourmandise.

En arrivant dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je t'ai croisé. Tu étais accompagné de tes deux gorilles, comme toujours. Tu t'es retourné et j'ai vu que tu mangeais une plume en sucre…

* * *

En esperant que ça vous ait plus... et bon appetit 


End file.
